A Contest
by Peace Love CANDY
Summary: Just what happens when an insane contest takes place! I don't own PJO in any way, I only own the story! Will probably be OOC, but I will try my best! I can't write like Rick Riordan, but I'll try and stay true to his characters.
1. The Contest Begins

A contest.

She wanted me to do her little contest.

Another one.

I have not won any of the contests that she put me up to. She makes me test my strength, of which I have none; test my intelligence, or lack thereof; and, worst of all, makes me compete against others. That means embarrassing myself with people around. Not good.

"So, what's this contest for? Strength, smarts, wit? Come on, tell me, before I get scared." Yeah right, it was a little too late for that.

"This, Percy, is a contest of…. drum roll please…love!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What?" I yelled.

"You heard me! Its simple, you just get a girl to fall in love with you. And no magic potions for you, mister." Annabeth joked.

"How long do I have?" I asked.

"Two months. No, one. No, two. You might need extra time, your self confidence is pretty low." Annabeth wrinkled her nose at the last part.

I knew she was right though. I just didn't think I was that good at anything, not at school, athletics, or even looks. I was completely average in school, all straight C's, always. I was kind of athletic, when I was extra careful trying to keep the ball away from my face. I didn't have much hand-eye coordination. As for looks, I had pretty eyes, I guess. People complimented them, even Clarisse. Clarisse was rock-hard, too, so it was pretty funny when she told me. I had black hair, which is kind of weird, cause my skin is kind of pale, so its really contrasting. I'm kind of normal looking, not too buff but not to skinny. I have small muscles, which is fine by me. I don't dress like a nerd, and don't have braces or glasses, either. I guess I'm okay.

"Any specific girl I have to ask?" I asked Annabeth, hoping I didn't have to ask out someone like Clarisse. That would be a nightmare.

"Nope, anyone you like, but they have to love you at the end of the time period. You don't have to love them back, though. It would be nice, however, if you did." Annabeth clarified.

"Okay."

"Okay. Any questions?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. What happens if I win?" I ask, wanting to know if it was worth it.

"You get a girlfriend! Isn't that enough for you?" Annabeth questioned.

"Oh. Forgot about the lucky winner who gets to be my lucky girlfriend." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Why'd you say lucky twice?" Annabeth asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

I did? Oh. "Because that's just how lucky she'll be!" I came up with, ducking before Annabeth swatted my head.

"Sure. But!" Annabeth yelled, smirking evilly.

"But?" I whimpered.

"If you lose!" Uh-oh.

"Aw, you have actual faith in me!" I smiled.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. Anyways, if you lose, you owe me…." She thought about it.

"Five dollars?" I pleaded.

"1,000 dollars! And a car!" She exclaimed. My jaw dropped. Where was I supposed to get one thousand dollars and a car! I wasn't rich, unlike a certain evil blonde I knew.

"Annabeth, your family is rich, and you already have a car! Why not something easier to obtain!" I reasoned.

"Ooh, obtain! That's probably the smartest word you've ever said, Percy! Anyways, I set my requirements high so that you'd be more likely to try to win. You never try your hardest, and I know that you have true potential to do something great, Percy." Wow. That was pretty deep. The best I could usually get out of Annabeth was, 'your clothes are actually clean today. Usually you smell funky, like you just finished dumpster diving. Good job!' Yeah, Annabeth isn't exactly the nicest girl on earth.

There was an awkward pause, where I shuffled my feet, waiting for something to happen. Finally I decided to end it, saying, "Thanks, Annabeth, I guess you could have potential, too, if you decided to detangle your hair for once in your life."

I love turning stuff to jokes; it lightens everyone's mood. Annabeth smiled, and we spent most of the rest of our afternoon taking turns insulting each other. It was a very fun time, even though Annabeth and I are probably one hundred times more self-conscious than we were before we started. We both knew that everything we said to each other was completely false, especially my joke about her tangled hair. That was possibly the worst comeback ever; everyone knew Annabeth's hair was always pin straight and neatly trimmed. Annabeth was, like, the smartest, most organized person I knew.

Don't tell her I said that, she'd laugh her head off.

Now, back to the contest. I had to decide my first girl, and I kind of had a feeling I knew who it was.


	2. Rachel or Natalie Whoever she is!

A Contest Chapter 2

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this contest. Annabeth was just so clever sometimes, tricking me into things. I wished she were dumber.

I'd picked the girl that I wanted to ask out first. She wasn't my type, really, but she'd have to do, none of the girls that I knew were my type, except maybe- never mind.

This girls' name was Rachel, she lived in an apartment building in Manhattan, close to where Annabeth and I live. Annabeth and I live in the same apartment building, and we have been best friends since the beginning. We love each other like siblings, except we never fight. Mostly.

Rachel was a pretty girl, except she had a notorious past. She's dated pretty much every guy in our school, except for the nerds and me. I'm pretty sure the nerds were the last on her list, so I'd probably be next. She broke up with all of her past boyfriends, saying that they just didn't work out, and the unlucky guys would come to school the next day looking blotchy, like she'd took their hearts and ripped it to shreds. That was really girly.

Still, I was hoping on making Rachel my next girlfriend. I had pretty much nothing to lose. Really. Not kidding.

I walked into Rachel's building and found her sitting cross-legged on a fancy looking chair.

"Hey Rachel, you're already down here!" I said, walking over to her.

"Oh, don't call me Rachel anymore, I've changed my name to 'Natalie'! I love Natalie Portman, did you know I'm related to her?" Rachel said. I stared at her, wide-eyed. Rachel, with her fancy clothes and her pin-straight red hair and green eyes, was probably NOT related to Natalie Portman.

"Alright, Natalie, I'd like to ask you something." I said, wringing my hands.

"Yes, Percy-bear?" R-Natalie said, batting her unnaturally long eyelashes at me.

"Would you like to grab coffee sometime?" Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would I come all the way over here to invite her to coffee some OTHER day?

"Can't we go now, Percy, dear?" Natalie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course, come on, let's go." I started walking to the door, when I heard Natalie say 'a-hem.'

I turned around. "Yes?" Natalie held out her hand, pursed her lips, and looked up at the sky.

I sighed, walking over to take her hand and lead the way out of the building. Being with the most popular girl in school was going to be hard.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Annabeth, I'm making progress!" I yelled into the phone later that night.

"Wow, Percy, please, take a chill pill! I can hear you perfectly fine when you're using your inside voice. Now, once you're ready, I'd like you to continue." Annabeth replied calmly.

"I went on a date with Rachel! Isn't that great!" I heard a clatter on the other side of the line, and a sharp intake of breath, an animal lick the phone that I'm guessing was on rhe floor now,then heard someone pick up the fallen phone off the floor and put it their ear (I heard the earring).

"Annie?" I asked.

"That's great Percy, I'm just really surprised you found someone willing to date you!" Annabeth teased.

"Aww, is someone sad they don't have someone as awesome as me in their lives?" I teased back.

"Shutup, stupid." Annabeth snapped.

"So, do I get like a progress prize, or something?" I hoped I did.

"No! Why would you!" Annabeth talk-yelled.

"Because I'm awesome!" I talk-yelled back.

"Whatever floats your boat." Annabeth repeated.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What? Annabeth replied.

"She changed her name to Natalie and claims she's related to Natalie Portman." I laughed.

"What a liar!" Annabeth laughed.

"I know!" I sighed.

"Describe your date." Annabeth said suddenly.

"Well, we went to Crazy Coffee, that new place down the street, and we both ordered the Vanilla Frappe. It was awesome. We sat down at a table and started catching up. I told her about me, but not about the contest, tha would ruin everything. She told me that she has liked me for a long time, but I quickly sorted that as 'bologna' in my head. She also told me she works at the mall, as Five Guys. That's pretty awesome, huh?" I waited.

"That is pretty awesome, but not as awesome as my job at the Finish Line, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Duh! I love shoes way more than food, and I get shoes there for nearly free because of my awesome best friend." Annabeth mumbled something like 'best', but I didn't hear the part after that.

"You're pretty dense, Percy." Annabeth finally said after a short pause. "Oblivious." Then she hung up.

Whatever. She wouldn't know that we were going out to eat tomorrow.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So, Natalie, where would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Whereever you want, Percy-bear!" Natalie squealed.

I was getting tired of being called a bear.

"Let's eat at Chico's!" I suggested.

"Alright!" Natalie agreed.

We walked into the resteraunt and were immediately seated. Our waiter walked up to us and stared at Natalie.

"Oh God, Travis, I said we were over!" Natalie said in that Valley Girl way she has.

"I'll get you guys a different waiter." Travis scurried away.

"You knew him?" I asked.

"Yeah, we used to date. It was a nasty breakup. All is good now, though." Natalie said happily, adjusting the napkin on her lap.

"Oh, ok." Dating Natalie would be harder than I thought.

When we finished eating, we left and ended up a short while later in front of Natalie's apartment.

"So, uh, what do you major in again?" I want to avoid the awkward end-of-the-date moment, so small talk was the way to go.

"Skip the small talk and kiss me, Percy." Natalie frowned, then smiled, then puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

I leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, hoping it would do.

It didn't.

Natalie pulled me into her, crushing me in a kiss much more than I expected.

I let her, pulling away when she was done.

"That was great, Percy." Natalie breathed. She hurried into her building, acting modest, but I knew this was routine for her.

I don't know how this relationship is going to work out, but I had to get R-Natalie in love with me. I did not have crazy money, or a car. Definitely not a car.

Annabeth, I hate-love you, forever.

I shouldn't have agreed to this.


	3. Finished

Chapter 3: A Second Day with... HER

Natalie was really getting on my nerves. This morning, I went to go pick her up for another day at Crazy Coffee or Chico's, and I found her flirting with the guy at the front desk in the lobby! It was kind of awkward, because when she saw me, she acted like it was all the guy's fault. He looked scared, with a look that said 'The girl's psycho, please don't kill me.' I don't blame him.

Natalie ran up to me and did that thing that Spanish and French and other foreign people do, where they kiss your cheeks. I just stood there, confused.

"Soo, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Of course, Percy-bear! Where to?" Natalie squealed, and I swore the guy at the front deck winced.

"Crazy Coffee or Chico's, your choice." I told her.

"Oh, darling, those places are so yesterday. Let's go to La Fancy, that new place down the street!" My wallet started crying at that point.

"That's pretty expensive, are you sure you want to eat there?" I asked, my worry probably evident on my face.

"Oh, honey, it's only, like, fifty a plate. Not too bad!" Natalie 'reasoned'. Notice the sarcasm.

"Uh..."

"PERFECT! It's settled! We're eating at La Fancy! I've got to text Drew the deets!" Natalie took out her phone and pulled it close to her face, quickly moving her fingers along it.

I blew out loudly, took Natalie's hand, and pulled her through the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

We'd just arrived here, and ALREADY Natalie had encountered an old boyfriend. This time, it was Travis' younger brother, Connor. This time, Natalie had rejected Connor, just like she did Travis.

Our new waiter was a tall kid with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a little scar above his lips. I could tell this lunch would not go well.

"My name is Jason, can I help you two?" He asked, looking at Natalie.

"Yes, I'd like a coke. Percy, dear?" Natalie asked.

"I'd like a coke, too, thanks." I said, eyeing Jason.

"I'll get those right now, alright?" Jason said, leaving.

"He's cute, don't you think, dear?" Natalie mumbled, staring goggly eyed after Jason.

"Don't call me dear." I snapped.

"Fine. I bet Jason wouldn't mind." she mumbled.

"If you like Jason so much, why don't you go date him?" I shouted. I didn't care if people started staring, Natalie was really ticking me off.

"Wait, we're dating? Wait! I don't care! Not anymore! We're through! I'm gonna go get Jason's number!" Natalie shouted, then huffed away, walking towards the kitchen.

At this point, everyone in the restaurant was staring at us, but I didn't care. I ran out of the restaurant and to the closest pay phone, shoving the correct amount of change into the slot and pounded the numbers

"Annabeth?" I growled into the phone.

"Percy?" Annabeth whimpered.

"I broke up with Natalie." I mumbled.

"Good, she was meant to be broken up with. She was a total brat." Annabeth admitted.

I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Annabeth, I'm sorry I'm taking this out on you, but Natalie was just..."

"It's fine, Percy. I get it. So, who's next on your list?" Annabeth said softly.

"You don't need to know!" I teased.

Truth was, I didn't know yet.

But I would, soon.

A/N: Okay, I'd like to know who'd you like Percy to be with. Leave in your comment!


	4. Musical Interruptions

Chapter 4: A Phone Call

I can't.

But I have to.

But I can't.

But it has to happen. It's the only way.

There has to be someone else.

There is no one else.

But there has to be.

But there isn't.

I quit arguing with myself and forced my fingers to type in the numbers. I struggled to keep the phone against my ear. I struggled to not hang up.

"Clarisse?" I asked the voice recieving the call.

"Who's this?" A rough voice answered.

"Percy Jackson. You like my eyes." I couldn't believe I'd just said that. What a conversation starter I am.

"Why are you calling me at two in the morning?" Clarisse sounded pretty mad. I should call back later.

"Should I call back later? I should call back later." I agreed with myself. Calling someone at two in the morning was a little weird.

"No. I don't want to have to listen to your voice later on today. It might be a good day, I don't need anything to ruin it." Yep, definitely angry.

"Well..." I started.

"I will personally make my way over to your house and punch the words out of your mouth if you don't hurry up." Umm, scary!

"Will you go out with me! You like my eyes!" I slapped myself. Hard. I was just so dumb sometimes!

Clarisse was silent on the other end.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She yelled. I heard someone bang against a wall, then her apologizing quietly. "Well?"

"No! No! I would never joke about asking someone on a date! That's horrible!" I stumbled over my words as I tried to get them out quickly.

Clarisse paused again.

"Where?"

Unbelievable.

"Um, a movie and dinner?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you somewhere later. Bye." Clarisse hung up before I could reply.

"Bye." I whispered.

Oh, why'd I do it?

A date with Clarisse? Annabeth will never let this go. She'll torture me about it for years. She'll still bug me about this even when we're both married. She'll even tell my kids about it, even though they don't know Clarisse.

Annabeth and her little contests. 


	5. A Surprise Ending

Chapter 5: A Surprise Ending

"So, um, Clarisse, um, how's it going?"

"Percy, can we get out of the car before you embarrass yourself?" Clarisse sighed and opened her door.

"Uh, yeah, great. Don't hurt me." I whimpered.

"What was that?" Clairisse grumbled.

"Bibliophage. It means bookworm and an ardent reader. Little bit of vocab for you." I ducked out of the car and walked a little too fast to the restaurant.

"Percy, have you ever been out on a date before?" Clarisse shook her head as I turned around to look at her.

"Of course. Why?"

"You're acting like a nerd. When did you last have a date?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes...ter...day." I dragged out each syllable quietly.

"A bet?" Clarisse nodded her head knowingly. I stared at her.

"No? No."

"You can't lie to me, Percy. I know." I held my head down. "It's okay, I'll go through with it. What's there to lose?"

"O-okay." I shrugged and took Clarisse's arm in mine. Surprisingly, she didn't protest.

"What would you like to eat?" The waiter stared at Clarisse. He was probably scared and wondering how I got into my situation.

Clarisse and I ordered the same thing, which was surprising, because I got the largest plate of seafood the restaurant had to offer.

"Seafood fanatic?" I asked. Clarisse just nodded.

"Runs in my family."

"Mine too." I smirked, my family was banned from lots of seafood places due to 'excessive ordering'. It turns out, the restaurant actually doesn't want you to order all of their food.

"I actually had a really good time." Clarisse said as we left the restaurant.

"Me too. Hey, um..."

"Yes?"

"Would you, maybe, wanna go out again?" This was my best date yet, I didn't want to throw away any chances.

"Um, sure, Percy." Wow. That really just happened.

"Ok." I said, probably sounding surprised. I hoped Clarisse wouldn't take that the wrong way.

"Actually, Percy, I can't do this anymore. Annabeth is just going to have to find someone else." Clarisse turned and began to walk away.

"Wait-wh-wait! What are you talking about? I thought we had a date!" I exclaimed.

"Percy! I just can't, okay? I'm dating Chris! I can't go out with you!" Clarisse turned back to me. "Annabeth set this up, okay! I was never even going to go on this date with you! I have a boyfriend! Everyone knows that but you, I guess."

"What do you mean, Annabeth? What did she do?" I whispered.

"She told me to say yes if you ever asked me out so that you wouldn't get discouraged. I told her no way, but she said she'd pay me." Clarisse reached out to grab my hand, but I jerked it away.

"No!" I ran to my car and rushed in. The last thing I saw as I drove off was Clarisse shaking her head and pulling out her phone.

Annabeth was just so...something. How could she have such little faith in me? I thought she was better than this.

I really couldn't have told you what I was so angry about. I just needed to blow off this steam that was coming out of nowhere.

I turned into my driveway and pulled out my cell phone, dialing the most contacted number on it. 


	6. I Don't Even Know

Chapter 6: I Don't Even Know

"Chill, Percy, my brain is still half asleep." That was a reasonable response, but not enough to make me hang up.

"Shut up, Annabeth, and explain." I was growling in the phone, but I couldn't stop.

"Percy, what is your problem?"

"Annabeth, I can't forgive you!" My voice was near yelling.

"Percy, what are you talking about?" Annabeth had no idea what I was talking about, but my brain was clouded with whatever I was feeling.

"Annabeth, just tell me if it's true." I think I was past my do-not-talk-to-me-because-I-will-not-process-it point.

"If what is true, Percy?" Her voice was sharp now and I was beginning to hate myself.

I took a deep breath. "Your deal with Clarisse?"

Annabeth paused for a very long time, an annoying tendency she had while on the phone. I could practically feel the gears in her brain putting together the pieces of the puzzle that had gotten me so worked up.

"Why does that make you so mad," Annabeth asked, "Did you really like her?"

Now that was a thought. I didn't really know. There could've been a spark of something somewhere in there, but how was I to know? You'd usually think about that kind of thing after a date, and I didn't exactly have much time.

"I don't know. Why does that matter? I don't have to like her." My voice was soft now. Annabeth's was matching it; though she sounded worried I might blow up again.

"What's the point then? Can't you look for another girl you really see something happening with? I know you don't have to like her, but wouldn't it be nice?" You could hear the click that went on in Annabeth's brain and I knew then that I was in for trouble.

"I'm very sorry, Percy, and I've got an idea!" No way would I go through with an Annabeth idea.

I closed my eyes, breaking off my view of my kitchen. Apology accepted? Or apology not accepted?

"Apology accepted. I'll go through with your torture-ahem- I mean, idea. I'm also sorry about telling you to shut up."

"Yeah, that wasn't cool. Brace yourself for my idea. It's one word long."

She whispered a name I'd never considered and made me turn around to make sure the person wasn't behind me. She whispered a name I thought I'd never hear again.

She whispered Thalia.


	7. Psycho

"Really, Percy, she isn't that bad. She's changed. I'm very serious." Yeah, right. I could hear Annabeth laughing.

"Annabeth, why did you bring her to my mind? You know the nightmares just ended!" I was almost crying.

"Percy, I get it. What was in those nightmares that shake you up so much?" Annabeth was laughing with even less control.

"I can't, I can't. Too horrible." I hear Annabeth's earring hitting her phone. She was SHAKING with laughter!

"I'm gonna transfer you. Hold on." I hear a faint buzzing noise and the sound of a maniac laughing.

"PERCY!"

Oh. My. God.

Thalia.

"Heeeey, Thal-al-ia."

"OMG, you're really Percy!" Thalia squeals. I have a brief flashback of R-Natalie.

"Yep." I can feel my face turning red for some unknown reason.

"Can we go on a date tomorrow after school? I would really love that, and you and I both know we have unresolved feelings for each other. Remember the roses?"

"Wha-?" I can't even finish my sentence before she cuts me off.

"Terrific! I can't wait!" I hear the click and know she's hung up.

What just happened?

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

I can't stop looking behind me and have to go to sleep with an old nightlight on. Images of Thalia and her "unique" qualities race through my mind, forcing their way into my dreams and changing them to nightmares.

I can't believe Annabeth would even suggest such a thing. Thalia was the type of person you'd only suggest if you were hunting someone down, so she wasn't of much use to anyone. She was a stalker, there's no other way to put it. She scares everyone, even her parents. One night, they had to leave the state and find a hotel for the night when Thalia was freaking them out.

Now I had a date with her! What was I supposed to do? If I didn't turn up, she would hunt me down and pretend it never happened. She'd take me to a resteraunt or a movie theater and tie me to the chair. She'd tell everyone I was dangerous but she stayed with me due to our everlasting love, or something corny like that.I'd try to tell them otherwise, Thalia would tell them I was about to have a fit, they would run away, Thalia would gag my mouth. It was as routine as brushing my teeth.

I was gonna kill Annabeth. She's given me cause to quite a bit in the last few weeks. But now, I'll actually kill her this time. Thalia was the final straw.

I'll kill Annabeth, alright. If Thalia doesn't first.


	8. Performances

"Percy! Hi! I'm right here!"

I turned and began to walk even faster in the other direction, pretending I hadn't heard. I had been avoiding Thalia all day and was hoping to make it until the end of the day. It was only fourth period out of the seven right now. My wishes probably weren't going to come true.

"PERCY JACKSON, YOU BETTER STOP MOVING RIGHT NOW!" Thalia's voice carried across the hallway and everyone stopped in their tracks and fell silent. Half of them were looking at Thalia, amused. The other half were looking at me with eyes that said: _I feel so bad for you right now._

I had no choice. I smiled nervously and stood still as the other students began returning to their normal chitchat and fast paced walking to their friends or lockers. A couple people shook their heads and pat me on the shoulder when they passed by. Others just snickered and stood against the walls, waiting for the show to begin.

Thalia charged at me and ran straight into me, knocking both of us into Mr. Brunner, my wheelchair-bound Latin teacher.

"Mr. Brunner, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-please, don't be mad!" I sputtered out quickly. He was my favorite teacher; I did not want to ruin our good relationship.

"NO! It was me! Don't blame Percy! His heart is too kind and he's far too nice! Am I right? Please don't blame Percy!" Thalia looked at me obsessively.

"It's all right! I'm fine!" Mr. Brunner laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief. He rolled away, saying in his cheery voice, "Young love!"

That, ladies and gentlemen, proves that a good relationship can become a strained one in a matter of seconds. People probably thought Thalia and I were a couple now. Again.

Thalia turned to me and began explaining the minute-by-minute plan for our date. I tuned her out, only able to think of how I got stuck with a psycho.

_"Thalia, I just really can't do this anymore. It wouldn't be fair to you." I tried to make myself sound sad and everything, but I really wasn't. _

_Thalia was a psycho. I now understand why her parents are frightened of her and people avoid her in the halls._

_"Percy" Thalia blubbered "I can change! I can change right now!"_

_"Thalia, I don't want you to change. What you need to do is find someone who loves you the way you are! That will make you truly happy."_

Later that day, I arrived at Thalia's house at 5:30, just like she planned. I was immediately ambushed and blindfolded. I felt a huge object hit my head and I was out like a light.

When I came to, I found myself in a chair in a kitchen. I groaned and let my head fall to my chest.

"Percy. So glad you could come." Annabeth's voice reached my ears and my head popped back up. I searched the room with wide eyes; sure Annabeth would be able to get me out of this mess.

"Annabeth! Please, get me outta here!" I could see her now, sitting at the dining room table a short distance away.

"No can do, Percy." Thalia emerged out of thin air and stood next to Annabeth, holding a weird box.

"Percy, I'm sure you've heard of a fun little game called 'Makeover'." Annabeth smiled evilly.

Oh. My. God.

No.

"Annabeth, I thought you were on my side! What happened?"

"Percy, you're still in my good graces. However, this deal with Thalia was just too good to pass up." Thalia came closer to me.

"You see, Percy, I'm what one would call a 'star'. I'm not a lunatic or a crazy fan girl, I'm an actress. My parents are in on my act, in case you're wondering. I was just born to be one and I'll one day be quite famous for it. Right now, however, I need Annabeth to get me in with the people who will get me where I want. My dad's pretty powerful, considering his status, but Annabeth's mom is just so smart and knows how to get what she wants. So! With good connections to Annabeth, I'll have good connections to her mom, who has good connections to everyone who matters in the world! And you're so lucky I didn't do the whole: I know Percy who knows Annabeth who knows her mom who knows everyone in the world that really matters. That would've been really dramatic and insanely awesome. Even though I guess I just did. Whatever." Thalia stared at me as if everything she just said makes perfect sense.

I stared right back at her, though with confusion and anger. "You mean, you tortured me and gave me nightmares just so you could become a star?"

"Absolutely" Thalia said, nodding her head. Her eyes got wide. "You mean I actually gave you nightmares? This will SO help my career! I can actually give people nightmares!"

"You also mean that you did this because Annabeth told you to?" I glared at Annabeth.

"Wow, Percy, you're a lot smarter than I thought." Annabeth smirked and walked up as close to me as Thalia was. "Let's stop stalling now and get to the makeover."

The girls walked closer and closer and began to use their tools of torture.

My face was coated in all kinds of colors, textures, and makeup styles. My lips were gooey and purple, my eyelids were powdery and orange, my cheeks were covered in all colors of eye shadow Thalia and Annabeth owned, and my face overall was covered in a dark pink. Across my forehead read the words 'Created by my two favorite girls'.

I couldn't believe this. This had to be the worst night in my entire existence, although it comes pretty close to my night with Clarisse. Both then and now are nightmares caused by Annabeth.

I could hear the girls talking lightly outside the closed bathroom door and push my body against the door so I could hear well.

"So, why do you keep setting him up on dates? You know; I know; everyone knows; that they won't work out." I could hear Thalia's voice clearly.

"It's funny, Thal! Have you heard him tell you about the bad dates? I have, and let me tell you one thing: it's hilarious." Annabeth began laughing lightly. Her voice seemed to be coming from a lower location, so she was probably sitting down.

"That's cruel, Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed, but she too was laughing.

"He just always chooses the wrong girls! He should choose someone he actually sees a future with!" Annabeth was not joking; she was using that voice she always scolds me with when I do badly on a test.

"Like who? The only person I've seen him go out with who was decent was- wait, nobody!" Thalia burst out laughing. "Why couldn't he find someone like you!"

Annabeth stopped laughing. "I gotta go" I'm guessing she stood up, because when she spoke again she was far away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Thal."

There was a short pause before Thalia pushed open on the door to the bathroom. Her eyes were tired and showed her annoyance. "You know I could see your feet underneath the door? Sometimes you really have to think!" She saw my shocked expression and said, "Surprising, huh? I guess I bought you enough time. She's probably still sitting in her car outside and thinking. Go have the whole sudden realization and dramatic scene thing outside, but you can bet I'll have a camera set up so I can see how one acts in those situations later on." She shooed me away and a distracted expression took over her face.

I ran out to see that Annabeth was still in the front, sitting in her car. I knocked on the window and her head popped up. She saw me staring at the tears running down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away. She found the switch to bring down her window and pressed on it without looking away from me.

"What do you want, Percy?" She croaked.

"I want to know what's happened to you! Why are you crying? You're supposed to be the strong Annabeth everyone looks up to and admires because nothing can tear you down! What happened to that?" I was crying now, too. Seeing Annabeth like this was killing me.

"Percy, do you want to end the contest? I'll be fine with it, and nothing will be owed. We can go back to our normal life of being best friends. We can tell each other everything again and talk about our lives. We can keep secret the things that are really embarrassing and just hint at them to the other. Would you like that again?" Annabeth was choking on her words and constantly wiping her eyes, but I could understand her words with perfect clarity.

"Why do you want to end the contest, Annabeth?"

"Because, Percy, it's not fulfilling its purpose! It wasn't supposed to lead you to Rachel, or Thalia, or Clarisse! It was supposed to lead you to me! ME! No one else! I spent all my time before the contest trying to figure out if you felt about me the way I feel about you, and I decided that you liked me! I was so stupid! I thought you would come running to me first hand, or at least after a few girls! I waited for absolutely nothing! Now, I'm sitting here, watching makeup drip off of the face of the only boy I love while he stares at me and my no doubt tear-stained face and feels sorry for me! Well, sorry doesn't cut it! I've been waiting too long for this bet, and I NEED to get out of here and away from you!" She rolled up her window and drove away. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

How could I not have known? Why did it take a heart-broken Annabeth and a crazy makeover to realize that she loved me? I'd always known she loved me as a friend, but never as more than that.

A grin spread over my makeup infested face and I stood up and ran inside. Thalia was holding her camera up to her face and frowning.

"Percy!" I froze in my tracks. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what?" I walked over to her.

"Why didn't you kiss her? That's what was supposed to have happened! Why didn't you do it?" Thalia was shrieking at me.

"I've got something better planned. Just go on with your career! I'll make it better, okay? I've got this." Thalia followed me to the kitchen and she washed all of the makeup off of my face while she pestered me with questions about my plan.

I ran out of Thalia's house and drove home, unable to contain my excitement. Memories all about Annabeth flew into my mind and played themselves over and over.

I pulled out my phone and did something that was becoming pretty routine for me.

"Annabeth? Are you there?"


	9. Finale

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I realize it's been a really long time, and I'm sorry. If there's anything you have questions on because I left something out or didn't answer something, just ask in a review and I'll get back to you!**

"Percy! Go away! I hate you!" Annabeth screamed in my face. Again. This had been going on for the past few minutes. The whole Annabeth-screaming-at-me-while-she-gave-birth-to-our-first-child thing was really bringing me down. She just seemed so angry!

I knew she'd get over it. She'd had the sense to make me watch movies with childbirth in them so I'd know how the dad acts and how I was supposed to tolerate Annabeth's harshness. I'd completely prepared myself and had steeled myself for the onslaught of insults she'd throw at me.

A few years ago, we finally got married. We'd been dating for about five years, starting the day after Doomsday, when we'd admitted our feelings for each other. I could remember it very clearly:

"_Annabeth? I'm sorry." I could hear her shaky breathing over the phone. I was still getting over the shock I'd gotten when she'd actually picked up the phone. _

"_For what, Percy? That you don't like me like I like you? Cause I do like you. A lot. I would've thought our little…Doomsday would prove that to you. Otherwise, I'd never let you see me cry." She chuckled in the way only people who've just cried can._

"_Well, when people are in a relationship, shouldn't they be open with each other? I think it's fine that I saw you cry." I stopped breathing, hoping/knowing she'd get the message. I could hear her shaky breathing stop, too._

"_What?" She sounded more shocked then I did. I grinned._

"_Come on out, Annie." I hung up the phone and looked around me, making sure everything was perfect. Annabeth lives in front of a lake, a perfect location for a first date, especially when you decorate it the way I have. I hung little soft golden lanterns on strings all over the trees and had small candles set up around the picnic blanket I'd set out. For our picnic, I'd made peanut butter & jelly sandwiches and fruit juice. I'd just dropped some of Annabeth's favorite fruits inside of a blender and had yet to taste it, so we'd both be surprised, but I'm hoping in a good way. I'd even put on a suit, though I'd had to borrow it from my dad. He was a little curious, considering I still had the stains from makeup on my face, but he just shook his head and walked away._

"_Percy? What's this?" I swiveled around and saw Annie with a slight, barely there, smile on her face. She was wearing pajamas and her face was a little puffy from crying, but she was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Much prettier than Rachel/Natalie/Who really cares anyway? Annabeth was a natural beauty with long blonde hair and thoughtful gray eyes. _

"_Our first date. But first, I need to talk to you. Come here." I ushered her over. "Although you yelling at me was highly inconvenient, it made me realize something." I looked straight at her, eager for her reaction. "I love you."_

_She pursed her lips and looked on at the lake. Her almost smile was gone. Then, she turned to me and said, "I hate you."_

_My face fell. "But-" She interrupted my sentence with a kiss. _

"_You won." Her smile was finally back. _

"_So that means my prize is- a girlfriend!" My eyes lit up._

"_I guess so…" She tried to sound like she didn't care, but as her best friend and now boy friend, I could see right through that._

_At last it finally sunk in. Annabeth is my girlfriend!_

So, yeah, it kind of turned out to be the greatest night in my entire existence, if you take out the whole thing with Thalia and the makeover and Annabeth in the bathroom and Annabeth crying and Annabeth yelling at me. Other than that, it was perfect.

Anyways, our wedding had been a hit. Natalie had brought along a boy named Noah Portman and had gone out of her way to catch the flowers Annabeth threw. Clarisse brought with her a humongous boy named Timmy. I almost died choking on my laughter at the thought of the huge guy named Timmy. Here's the best part: Thalia brought Leonardo DiCaprio! By that time, she'd made it pretty big in the acting industry and was a household name. Of course, she always made time for Annabeth and I, considering we were her best friends and also her inspiration. It was pretty awesome being best friends with a REALLY famous person.

Now, as I sit here with my new baby girl as Annabeth watches over us, making sure I don't do something stupid, like drop our kid, I can't help but wonder how I got so lucky. I was just this normal, scrawny (as Annabeth likes to call me) kid who got to date, marry, and have a kid with the most beautiful girl in the world. Just knowing her would've been great.

I hate to admit it, but Annabeth's contest was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.


End file.
